


Eyes the Second

by remanth



Series: Windows to the Soul [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eyes, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Reichenbach Fall, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock studies John's eyes in turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes the Second

Dark gray-blue, lowered in pain.  
You feel useless, cast aside  
Until you run with me through  
Crowded and dark London streets.

Excitement, danger, the thrill  
All these you lost when you left  
And regained when you met me.  
I smile as you laugh for joy.

But, now, I see beautiful eyes darken  
As I stand, waiting, so far above you.  
Tears run down your face as you see me  
Eyes widening as you see my tears.

I say goodbye and see those eyes  
Dark with terror and pain and loss  
I fall, my eyes locked always on yours  
Until I no longer see you running.

I feel your grip upon my arm  
And see the sorrow in your eyes  
But I can't blink, I can't unsee  
The life leaving that dark gray.


End file.
